Explosion-proof enclosures may be used to enclose critical equipment in a hazardous environment. Under some circumstances, enclosed equipment may be damaged when subjected to an explosion occurring internally within the enclosure, thus rendering the equipment faulty. Currently, devices or methods do not exist for alerting a user that an internal explosion has occurred in an enclosure housing equipment that is already equipped to withstand high pressures. As a result, in some instances, the equipment may continue to operate without maintenance under unsafe or faulty conditions, which may lead to further damage to the internal equipment, as well as to damage to any downstream equipment connected to the internal equipment.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for providing an external indication of an explosion that occurs internally within an explosion-proof enclosure.